


North Star

by seungshibari



Series: Happy Together [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair Brushing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Massage, Multilingual Character, Service Submission, Spanking, Titles, over the knee spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungshibari/pseuds/seungshibari
Summary: Unceremoniously, Jungeun pulled Sooyoung’s pants down. She rubbed her fingers over one of Sooyoung’s cheeks. “You’re lucky I’m letting you feel me like this,” Jungeun murmured softly, “my hands. I could’ve put my gloves on. The Saffiano leather.”"Thank you for touching me, Sir,” Sooyoung replied kindly, wishing she could express her gratitude in a more corporeal way. If she was lucky, she’d be able to fuck Jungeun, but until permissions or orders were delegated, she’d simply voice her joy to the best of her ability.“You’re welcome,” Jungeun whispered, “we’ll do ten.”And then her palm came down like thunder.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Happy Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	North Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decadence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133370) by [ImpishFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics). 



> this piece takes place in the same universe as "decadence", written by mk ([ImpishHaechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishHaechan/pseuds/ImpishHaechan))! 
> 
> for cherrie! 
> 
> the excerpt that jungeun reads aloud is from jeanette winterson's "written on the body".

When Sooyoung helped Jungeun into her robe, she was not a servant, but a seraph. And Jungeun, her deity. Jungeun would emerge from the bathroom with her hair in a disheveled topknot: not the prototypical picture of elegance, but Sooyoung didn’t care. Her Sir’s beauty is inherent. As inseparable from her as Sooyoung is. 

This evening she had requested a bath to be drawn. Sooyoung had started the water for her and poured a glass of red wine, leaving a freshly folded towel atop the marble. She’d lit the candles with care, and then she’d made herself scarce. When she heard her Sir rise from the tub, she would silently approach and kneel just outside the door, listening to Jungeun sigh as she pulled a comb through her hair. She wished she could watch her near-bare body, cocooned like a secret. 

“Come,” she said, her voice like a bell. 

“Yes, Sir,” Sooyoung called back, rising to her feet, ready to do her work. She gently removed Jungeun’s robe from the hook and circled her Sir carefully, watching intently as she threaded her arms through the holes. Sooyoung tied the sash in an effortless, neat bow. 

Sooyoung followed her to their bedroom, padding softly after Jungeun and stopping when she sat at their vanity. “Could you brush my hair, love?” Nodding in the mirror, Sooyoung plucked Jungeun’s brush from the pearly tray. Sooyoung ran the bristles over Jungeun’s scalp and each strand was a comet. That Jungeun would offer this vulnerability to her was an honor. 

“Would you like a massage, as well, Sir?” Sooyoung’s voice faltered. Time with Jungeun was time spent in a dream, and the setting was just right. Everything in their bedroom was dressed up in milky whites and creams, beautiful and elegant neutrals. 

“Yes,” she replied absently, picking up her book from the vanity and removing the leather placeholder. 

Sooyoung never thought she’d like being someone’s beloved afterthought. 

“Do you want me to read to you?” Jungeun didn’t look up, but she smiled and it was enough. 

“Yes, Sir.” Sooyoung had placed the brush on the plush ottoman, holding her breath as she glanced at Jungeun’s curved hip, exposed by the rush of her robe falling back. She threaded her hands through Jungeun’s hair and began gently rubbing, steadying her breathing so as not to alter her pace. She looked over Jungeun’s shoulder to glance at her Sir’s collection of footnotes, scrawled so small she couldn’t make them out. 

“‘Love demands expression,’” Jungeun began, leaning back into the sensation, “‘it will not stay still, stay silent, be good, be modest, be seen and not heard, no.’” Sooyoung could see Jungeun’s lips holding each word, tender and tight, before setting it free. “‘It will break out in tongues of praise, the high note that smashes the glass and spills the liquid.’”

“Jeanette Winterson,” Jungeun concluded, “I’ll continue later, if you’d like. But I can think of something you might enjoy more. I’ll use my hand. I want us both to be sore by the end of it.” 

Sooyoung’s breath hitched, as it often did. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” 

“To the bed, Sooyoung.” Spanking wasn’t a punishment, it was an enrichment. Punishment was a pervasive hand cramp, symptomatic of writing lines, or soreness in her knees from the tray of dry rice Jongeun would have her rest on for hours at a time. Spanking lit Sooyoung up. 

A firm slap across the face had the same effect, with a quick, lilting kiss to complement it, right in the epicenter of the pain. 

“Have you been practicing your French?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Jungeun had left a pile of her old workbooks on the kitchen table a month ago, with a brief note jotted in elegant script that she knew Sooyoung would find: _learn something new_. 

“So you’ll have no problem counting the strokes in French.”

“I can do it, Sir.” 

Sooyoung had studied dutifully, propping the textbook up on the windowsill as she sliced a grapefruit open. The sun highlighted a sentence for her: _j’ai une cœur._ I have a heart. I have one heart. One heart to give. Jungeun expected constant improvement from Sooyoung, but always honored her with plenty of praise when she saw it. Sooyoung had learned how to give the perfect backrub. Learned how to coyly balance Jungeun’s fleet of shopping bags in one palm and to hold her hand with the other. Learned how to lap at Jungeun’s cunt with a blend of precision and reverence. 

“Come sit on my lap. I want to see if your cunt leaks onto me from this.” 

Jungeun always knew what to say to stop Sooyoung’s heart. Obediently, quietly, Sooyoung held her breath as she laid herself across Jungeun’s lap like a sacrifice. “A warm up first,” Jungeun established, “with the usual system. Repeat your colors to me.” 

“ _Vert, jaune, rouge_.” 

“ _Bonne fille._ Glad to hear you’ve been studying.” 

Sooyoung’s face was hot against the cool duvet. She liked when they rose from the bed, the gentle dent the two of them left in the whirlpool of fabric. Proof. “We begin,” Jungeun announced, “no need to count yet. Just a warmup.” The swats were careful, as always. Sooyoung’s slacks would remain on until Jungeun decided to remove them. This was an expertly-led introduction. Gradually, Jungeun increased the strength with which she hit, bringing Sooyoung’s endorphins up, preparing her for the more severe strokes to come. Sooyoung wouldn’t get loud until Jungeun unwound her properly. 

“Are you ready, Sooyoung?” 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” 

Unceremoniously, Jungeun pulled Sooyoung’s pants down. She rubbed her fingers over one of Sooyoung’s cheeks. “You’re lucky I’m letting you feel me like this,” Jungeun murmured softly, “my hands. I could’ve put my gloves on. The Saffiano leather.” 

“Thank you for touching me, Sir,” Sooyoung replied kindly, wishing she could express her gratitude in a more corporeal way. If she was lucky, she’d be able to fuck Jungeun, but until permissions or orders were delegated, she’d simply voice her joy to the best of her ability. 

“You’re welcome,” Jungeun whispered, “we’ll do ten.” 

And then her palm came down like thunder. 

“ _Un.”_

A few more, and Sooyoung was so lucky. 

_“Quatre.”_

A few more. So lucky. 

_“Neuf.”_

Jungeun interspersed each strike with a soothing stroke across Sooyoung’s soft skin. “I’m so lucky,” Sooyoung burst out, her toes curling as Jungeun spanked her again. “ _Dix_.” 

“You’re what?” Jungeun stopped abruptly. “Are you okay?” 

“Lucky. I’m lucky, Sir,” Sooyoung breathed out, turning her head to the side to look back at Jungeun, her hair disheveled. “Lucky.” 

“Oh, my beautiful girl. I am, too.” Jungeun dipped a finger between Sooyoung’s legs, a hushed touch. When she pulled it back, it glistened, just as she had suspected it would. Jungeun beckoned Sooyoung to sit up and placed the finger between her lips. “Good,” Jungeun murmured, “and sweet. Come kiss me.” 

Sooyoung closed her eyes, softened her mouth, and let Jungeun choose when to bridge the gap. When they parted, Jungeun pressed gently on the small of Sooyoung’s back, signaling for her to lay down, her body flushed in contrast to the lush nest of covers. 

Jungeun slathered a generous amount of aloe over Sooyoung’s reddened ass. Sooyoung had a relatively high pain tolerance, but Jungeun insisted on a quick massage, pouring the substance out into her hands and working it into Sooyoung’s skin. “You did well,” she murmured. Sooyoung sunk into the duvet, disintegrated by Jungeun’s touch, but illuminated by her praise. 

“Thank you, Sir,” she whispered drowsily. When exhaustion approached, she felt Jungeun’s hand rise to stroke the back of her head, both firm and gentle, guiding her halfway to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> feel free to contact me elsewhere:  
> ⚜ [twitter](https://twitter.com/seungshibari)  
> ⚜ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seungshibari)


End file.
